Brüno Vargas Weillschmidt
by Vicenzina
Summary: Le tout premier anniversaire de Brüno Vargas Weillschmidt passé avec sa famille lui ayant préparé une surprise. OC. Un peu de GermanyxRomano si on regarde bien.


Dans la maison, les premiers rayons du soleil venait d'apparaître , passant par la fenêtre de l'une des chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage. Réveillant ainsi le jeune homme qui dormait encore. Ce dernier , ouvrit les yeux avant de se lever. Au premier abord on pouvait remarquer ses yeux bleus encadrer par une chevelure brune foncée. Rien de très spécial on pourrait croire, sauf si l'on prêtait attention à se qui surplombait sa tête. Une mèche de cheveu. Ce simple petit détail permettait de montrer l'appartenance du garçon à la famille Vargas. Juste après s'être étiré , il sortit de sa chambre puis descendit les escaliers dans l'attente de trouver son petit déjeuné dans la cuisine.

Sauf que rien … pas la moindre chose n'avait été préparé. Chose des plus étrange. Mais le pire était le silence qui régnait dans la maisonnée. Tout était calme. Un peu trop à son goût.

Il lança un crie presque de désespoir. « Oh hé ! Y a quelqu'un dans la baraque ?! » espérant du fond du cœur avoir une réponse. Sauf qu'elle ne vint point. Et ça c'était loin d'être habituel, surtout quand on connaissait sa famille. Prit de panique, le jeune homme monta les marches de l'escalier deux à deux dans le but de ne pas perdre de temps, il ouvrit d'un coup la première porte qui s'offrit à lui, soit celle de la chambre de sa sœur aînée. Personne. Idem pour celle de son autre sœur et celle de ses parents. Son choix se dirigea donc vers le bureau de sa « mère » et de son père. Toujours aucune trace de vie.

Il commençait à croire qu'il était en plein cauchemar, l'un de ceux dans lequel il se retrouvait tous seul, abandonné de tous. Avant de finir par remarquer la feuille sur la table, la seule d'ailleurs qui s'y trouvait. La prenant, il l'a parcourut et comprit ainsi l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la demeure. _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes sœurs sont chez ton oncle et ta mère et moi-même sommes partis faire les courses »_ voilà se que disait la lettre un peu improvisée. Se disant que sa solitude allait être de courte durée, il alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Puis il attendit. Ce qui ne devait être l'histoire de une ou deux heures se prolongea en longue attentes de plusieurs heures. Le tout sans la moindre visite, le moindre coups de téléphone. Rien. Le vide complet.

Le soir venait de tombé sur la ville et toujours personne. Le garçon avait passé sa journée à regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, son ours en peluche serré dans ses bras. il observait attentivement s'il voyait une voiture ou même une silhouette apparaître vers le seuil de la porte, mais non. Le silence était toujours le maître de la demeure. Mais plus pour longtemps. Un craquement se fit entendre. Laissant ainsi penser d'une présence autre que lui dans la maison. Sauf que … il n'avait vu personne renté. Et là il se souvint de son erreur. Il y avait deux entrées. La principale, celle qu'il guettait et l'autre, celle qui donner accès à la cuisine en passant par le jardin , et donc de l'autre coté. Le jeune homme se leva et alla voir se qu'il se tramai, son ourson toujours dans ses bras. Poussant tout doucement la porte de la cuisine, cherchant qui cela pouvait être. Un membre de sa famille ? Un ami ? Ou pire… un voleur ?

La porte finit par être grande ouverte, laissant entendre un crie poussé à l'unisson « Surprise ! » . Il vit alors sa famille au grand complet ainsi que certains de leurs amis, un gâteau sur la table.

« Non … mais vous foutez quoi là ?! Vous voulez que j'fasse une crise cardiaque ?!»

« Bien sûr que non, on est là pour fêter ton anniversaire idiot ! » lui répondit sa « mère ».

Et là, cette phrase venait de faire tilt dans son esprit. C'était déjà se jour là ? Le 19 février. Certes, il n'avait pas regarder la date mais désormais tout s'expliquait le plus logiquement du monde. De fines larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, plus par soulagement.

« Je … J'ai crus que vous comptiez m'abandonner à pas revenir »

Sa « mère » le prit dans ses bras , tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il était possible, tandis que son père lui tapait sur l'épaule. Ses larmes finirent par laisser place à un sourire, un peu faible certes mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il observa la pièce, voyant ses deux sœurs ainsi que son frère. Ce qui l'étonna plus qu'autre chose vu comment leur rencontre se déroulaient habituellement. Ainsi que ses deux oncles mais ça il s'en doutait un peu de les voir.

Le garçon du nom de Brüno Vargas Weillschmidt, représentant la ville de Berlin, qui avait passé les 14 premières années comme un simple spectateur invisible de tous comptait bien profiter à présent de se que la vie pouvait lui donner. A commencer par célébrer son anniversaire. Le premier qui n'allait pas être rempli de larmes de tristesse… et le premier qu'il pouvait enfin passé avec sa famille.

* * *

Alors quelques précisions je pense. Brüno est le fils de Lovino et de Ludwig, ce dernier a longtemps été invisible aux yeux du reste de sa famille, un peu comme Canada.

Je me devais de poster ceci puis qu'aujourd'hui marque les 5 ans de sa "création". Inutile de dire que Bruno m'appartient mais pas les autres personnages d'Hetalia.

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^


End file.
